


My One and Only

by ThePoetess



Series: Star Trek [2]
Category: Star Trek
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-07-25 11:13:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7530499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePoetess/pseuds/ThePoetess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Couples of Star Trek</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Cadets

I do not love you as if you were salt-rose, or topaz,  
or the arrow of carnations the fire shoots off.  
I love you as certain dark things are to be loved,  
in secret, between the shadow and the soul.

I love you as the plant that never blooms  
but carries in itself the light of hidden flowers;  
thanks to your love a certain solid fragrance,  
risen from the earth, lives darkly in my body.

I love you without knowing how, or when, or from where.  
I love you straightforwardly, without complexities or pride;  
so I love you because I know no other way

than this: where I does not exist, nor you,  
so close that your hand on my chest is my hand,  
so close that your eyes close as I fall asleep.  
– Pablo Neruda 

 

The first time he had seen her had been at Star Fleet Academy. She had stopped in the large marble hall and he had, not looking were he was going, too interested in the digipad at his fingertips, bumped right into her, knocking her books from her arms. "Excuse me! I am wery wery sorry! I am wery clumsy! Can I help you?" The woman had stumbled as she hurried to collect her books and the young man had bent to help her. He handed her a book and as he did their hands met on the rough cover, she blushed, he cleared his throat "Pavel Andrievich Chekov, and your name is?" She had stood and he had followed suit "Irina Maria Anastasia Pavlovovich Galliulin." They had walked to class together, both of them pleased for the others company.

Let us away, my love, with happy speed;  
There are no ears to hear, or eyes to see,  
\- Drown'd all in Rhenish and the sleepy mead.  
Awake! arise! my love and fearless be,  
For o'er the southern moors I have a home for thee.  
\- John Keats

 

Christine Chapel had been in the sickbay when the new senior doctor arrived after the death of the former. She had hardly had time to hold in a gasp when McCoy had arrived in the room, instantly he had gone to a patients bed and had called her over to help him. As she handed him the needle she hoped he didn't feel her hand shake so much, in her four years of training, nothing so bad as this had ever happened. The hospital she had worked at had never been attacked by a psychotic future Romulan on a death mission. He touched her hand quickly as he reached for the syringe, it was only for a moment but it was reassuring. Her hand stopped shaking.

James Tiberius Kirk had always had a strong love for most females, he thought himself above the typical womaniser, though in reality he was just the same, he might even be called, in certain circles, a cad. In fact, the first time he had locked eyes with Carol Marcus, had been the first time he had ever really felt, what others called love struck. Then again it had taken him only a minute to forget her and move on, literally to a Moon Princess of the Beta system. He'd had many, what he would call "one night stands" with many a woman or Alien for that matter, but, he reasoned, it had never been like this. 

The human and Vulcan side of Spock loved Uhura with a hidden passion, which he hid from the captain because Jim made it part of his life's work to heckle and tease Spock constantly. Nyota for her part had been ever so happy when Spock had only after being hit by a strange sickness told her he loved her. It had been silly, he had hung upside down from a tree as she walked under it and he had kissed her, and yet, it had meant so much to her.

All his life he had loved her with a passion. From the first moment in the hallway to the last great fight, and as he lay dying he loved her still. Irina had been his one and only love. He wished he could have heard her voice one more time, he wished he could tangle his hand in her hair and kiss her lips, just once more as he slipped into sleep.

Moon Princesses attracted Jim Kirk like a fly to honey. His friends at Star Fleet had thought it very strange that green skin and space age dancing could attract him, but Jim Kirk didn't care, he loved Moon Princesses. It was just how he was. Green skin and strange dancing was James Tiberius Kirk's kryptonite.

Irina Pavlovovich Galliulin sat blankly, numbing the pain in her heart with a small travel size bottle of cognac as she looked past the stars into the blackness of space itself. "Ve should get married," a month of dating and Pavel Andrievich Chekhov was thinking of marriage. Irina drained her glass and poured another as she focused on that memory, that one memory that haunted her mind like a disease. "You know I can't Pavel," her heart broke. She could feel his hand stroke gently across her fingers, feel the stiff breeze on her face "Vhy not?" His hurt face looked back at her "My stepfather vould never allow it," as an afterthought she had added "Besides, I cannot leave my mother," she had so wanted to look at him then and there, look into his dark handsome eyes and tell him yes, she would marry him, but she didn't, she stood and walked out of his life forever. Hating herself even more with every step. She could still see his face. The pained expression he wore. He'd called to her, but she hadn't answered. She'd left Star Fleet Academy the next day. Back at home her stepfather had been pleased, her mother silently confused. "I thought you liked it there." She had commented as Irina helped her with packing sundry items into boxes. Irina had shrugged "My place is here." They had left in search of Eden the next day. Whatever happened Irina still remembered Chekhov. He had been her first love. Her stepfather had taken much from her, but he hadn't taken her memories of Chekhov. There she sat, with a drink in her left hand and a polished Star Fleet badge in the other, all emotions numbed. She began to cry. Utterly alone.


	2. Love and Death.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kirk and Moon Princesses, what else is there to say? Maybe that the chapter is also about Bones and Christine and Irina and Chekhov. There might be a part with Jaylah and Scotty too.

When Montgomery Scott had first met Jaylah, he'd thought her terrifying, but he'd grown to know her. Truth be told, he'd grown accustomed to having her around. Montgomery Scott had fallen in love. Of course he would never admit it, to himself or anyone else for that matter.


End file.
